Rotting Jack O'Lantern
Rotting Jack O'Lantern is the boss of the Blood Marsh and a major boss of the Grim Echoes area. It is a ghost in a Jack O'Lantern, previously inhabiting a statue of Mr. Marvelous which was giving trouble to one of the inhabitants of the Marsh. The Rotting Jack O'Lantern has a 75% Physical resistance, but it is weak to Holy magic. After defeat, Jimmy will empathize with the Rotting Jack O'Lantern, and will then be able to turn into one from that point on. As a Rotting Jack O'Lantern, Jimmy can set fire to certain things, opening pathways and destroying obstacles. He can also fly over small gaps, much as the Bird form jumps over them. Attacks/Actions * The Jack O'Lantern will summon fire from the netherworld, dealing magical damage to one party member. * The Jack O'Lantern will release a mysterious force, dealing 50% magical damage to all party members. * The Jack O'Lantern will chuckle, doing nothing. However, next turn, it will release a torrent of liquid flame, dealing 150% magical damage to all party members. * At 70% HP, the Jack O'Lantern will unleash its hidden power, increasing its ATK and MAT by 50% for three turns. It will continue to boost its ATK/MAT whenever the boost fades away. Empathy Dialogue Jimmy imagines himself floating above his own grave. Oh dear. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He holds up his hands and can see right through them. He thinks he should be bummed out, but, well, he's floating, and that's pretty cool. He hovers forward using his mind. Yeah, this is awesome. A somber man wearing church clothes is walking towards him. Jimmy asks him for directions, but the man just walks right through him. "Hey!" Jimmy yells, but the man doesn't turn. Jimmy gets so mad he swats the back of the man's head as hard as he can. The man turns around, confused, but doesn't see Jimmy. The man starts walking again, Jimmy thinks it would be pretty funny to pull the man's pants down. So he does. The man's pants shoot down to his ankles mid-step, and the man falls right on his face. Oh, man. That was even funnier than Jimmy imagined. He cackles and flies through the night, knocking off people's hats, opening and closing doors at random, and grabbing keys when people set them down and moving them places they won't look. This has all been hilarious, but he's feeling a little tired. So, he floats home, thinking of all the fun pranks he can play on Buck. When he gets there, it's so late that all of the lights are out. The only one that's still on is in the living room. Buck is probably staying up late watching horror movies. Jimmy thinks that maybe he can make the TV change channels and freak him out. When he gets there, though, the TV isn't even on. It's just his mom. She's shuffling through a box filled with Jimmy's old stuff. There's his favourite shirt. There's the baseball cap he's been wearing recently. There's a picture of his family he coloured in class. His mom's finger traces along the border of a framed picture of Jimmy when he was just a baby. Her eyes are red and raw. Fat, wet tears plink on the glass. Jimmy floats up to his empty room. He doesn't feel like playing pranks anymore. Category:Enemy Category:Transformation